Florex
280px Uwaga! Biografia Florexa w artykule jest opisana skrótowo. Chcąc zapoznać się z jego historą należy przeczytać opowiadania wchodzące w skład Sagi Sedin. "Lepsza szóstka razem, niż jedynki i dwójki oddzielnie"- Florex, Szukając Wsparcia Florex jest Toa roślinności z wyspy Sedin. Biografia Uwaga! Aby zrozumieć w pełni historię Florexa (szczególnie kiedyna jaw wyjdą nowe fakty) trzeba uświadomić sobie jedną rzecz: Po wpadnięciu do Energetycznego Protodermis Florex stracił przytomność (i pamięć też). Jednak jakby się wydawało nie przeleżał on nieświadomie kilku dni, tygodni, lecz dobre kilkaset lat (!). Warunki w których przebywał (pamiętajmy też o średniej długości życia istot Biomechanicznych) nie spowodowały u niego żadnych ubytków i dla Florexa zdawało się to jedynie niedługim snem. '' Matoranin Florex jał większość Toa był kiedyś Matoraninem. Sam nie pamięta nic z tego czasu, wiadomo jednak o nim kilka rzeczy. Wiemy, że zamieszkiwał tereny porośnięte gęstą dżunglą. Jego otoczenie składało się glównie z Matoran roślinności i powietrza- od tych drugich przejął zdolność grania na instrumentach. Najlepiej opanował sztukę grania na gitarze i szybko został jednym z najbardziej znanych muzyków w okolicy. W czasie wolnym zajmował się zielarstem- większość rzeczy dowiedział się sam, choć czasmi pomagała mu pewna osoba. Jego ulubionym narzędziem był długi sztylet, nadał się i do obrony przed mniejszymi Rahi jak i świetnie służył jako narzędzie zielarza. Posiadał też włocznię, z której korzystał jednak dość rzadko. thumb|left|Art ukazujący znalezienie przez Florexa Kamienia Toa Toa Życie Matoranina Roślinności zmieniło się, kiedy podczas jednej z wypraw zielarskich przypadkowo natknął się na Świecący Kamień, który zmienił go w Toa. Nie wiadomo, co działo się z nim (oczywiście wam, ja wiem doskonale :]) aż do czasu, kiedy wpadł do Energetycznego Protodermis. Po wyjciu jego zdolności znacznie się zwiększyły, ale Florex nie miał czasu na ich wypróbowanie. Nie poznał miejsca swojego pobytu a w głowie miał pustkę. Znalazł jednak małą łódkę, którą popłynął na najbliższą wyspę. Okazało się, że na wyspie zjawiło się jeszcze trzech innych Toa w tym samym czasie. Florex objął dowodzenie jednak grupa nie zgrała się ze sobą. Atak Siewców Strachu Kiedy Sedin zostało zaatakowane przez Siewców Strachu, Toa Roslinnosci ratował Matoran z wyspy. Razem z grupą około 50 Matoran Florex opuscił wyspę i skierował się w stronę malutkiej wysepki niedaleko Sedin. Spotkał się tam z Metarionem, z którym razem wyruszył w dalszą podróż. Dwoje Toa mieli jednak spory problem z matoranami którzy utrudniali im podróż, jednak nie można było zostawić ich samych. Za radą Metariona drugą wyspą jaką odwiedzą miała być Góra Strachu. Tam, Toa spotkali Trogga, bohatera wyspy, który po krótkiej rozmowie zgodził się na tymczasowy pobyt Matoran z Sedin na Górze Strachu, a sam dołączył do Florexa. Następną wyspą, którą odwiedziła trójka Toa był Moron. Tam po udzieleniu kilku lekcji walki Matoraninowi Daro, Drawzer, mejscowy Toa zgodził się pomóc Z Moronu Toa popłynęli na Tarent, gdzie postanowiono się rozdzielić. Florex poszedł ścieżką razem z Drawzerem i Moralem. Po długiej wędrówce dotarli oni do wioski. Tam Toa spotkali Trosta i Tifrena, a także Turagę Allay'a. W nocy w wiosce znaleźli się także Trogg i Metarion. na tej właśni wyspie Florex otrzymał największą pomoc- Ko-Turaga udzielił mu wsparcia w postaci Toa-najemników z Wiatru Północy, których sam opłcił. Chcąc czy nie Toa Roślinności znalazł się na miejscu Lidera i dowódcy ataku. Po nieprzespanej nocy obmyślał on jednak plan i już następnego ranka, nie chcąc tracić czasu armia 49 wojowników wyruszyła na Sedin. Podczas ataku Florex został dowódcą ataku Centralną Wioskę. Razem z Drawzerem, Trostem i 20 Toa z Wiatru przypóścił on atak na swoją ojczystą wioskę. Kiedy walka rozgorzała, Toa Roślinności ruszył do twierdzy SoF'u. Po drodze pozbył się kilku Skakdi, lecz najważniejszą walką jaką odbył tego dnia była jego walka ze Spizokiem. Ich starcie było wyjątkowo zażare, a szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę. Przełom nastąpił, kiedy Toa Roślinności zobaczył na ścianie maski swoich dawnych przyjaciół- Reggera i Droomera. Pod wpływem gniewu, chęci pomsty i pragnienia sprawiedliwości Florex wzbił się wyżyny swich możliwości. Ogłuszając i przykuwając przeciwnika do podłoża Sedińczyk wykluczył lidera SoF'u z walki, po czym ruszył wspomóc resztę swoich towarzyszy. (więcej: Odwet) 'Cechy i umiejętności' '''Uwaga!' Artykuł jest pisany z punktu widzenia trzeciej osoby i sam Florex o faktach z życia Matoranina i wczesnych lat Toa, ze względu na utratę pamięci- zwyczajnie nie pamięta. Florex jest Toa Roślinności, co za tym idzie daje mu pełną kontrolę nad swoim żywiołem. Po przemianie jego moc elementarna raptownie wzrosła i aktualnie znacznie przewyższa pod tym względem większość innych Toa. Wielu uważa, że to żywioł jest największym atutem Florexa (podczas przemiany w EP zarówno Florex, jak i Drawzer zyskali potężną dawkę energi elementarnej jak i siły. Nie otrzymali jej jednak w tym samym stopniu. Drawzer zyskał bardziej na sile, Florex na energii. Mimo to, oboje pod oboma względami przewyższają zwykłego, szarego Toa). Fizycznie jako Matoranin i Toa Florex nie przebijał się niczym z tłumu. Przed przemianą stawiał raczej na zwinność. Zmiana nastąpiła z momentem przemiany. Ciało Florexa stało się wtedy o wiele mocnijsze i silniejsze. Toa z Centralnej Wioski jest prawdopodobnie drugi, po Drawzerze pod względem siły na archipelagu. Mimo to, nie zrezygnował z posiadania Pakari (pod wpływem której siłą dorównuje Drawerowi) oraz z stałych treningów Florex jest bardzo szlachetny, zawsze przekłada bezpieczeństwo Matoran nad własne, przez co nieraz miał duże kłopoty. Troska o innych często wprowadza jego samego w kłopoty. Podczas ataku SoF na Sedin największym dla niego ciosem był przymus ucieczki. Wewnętrznie czuł się rozdarty zostawiając swoją ojczyznę i jej mieszkańców (mimo że Florex tak na prawdę nie pochodzi z Sedin* to uważa ją za swoją prawdziwą rodzimą wyspę). Poza dobrodusznością i przywiązaniem do Sedin mówiąc o Florexie należy wymienić także inne cechy. Florex na codzień jest pogodny i zazwyczaj szczęśliwy. Robi to co lubi i lubi to co robi. Życie na Sedin uważa za wielki dar od Mata Nui. Florex jest także od samego początku swojej egzystencji bardzo inteligentny i pomysłowy. Dobrze sprawdza się jako taktyk czy dyplomata (wyjątkiem był wypadek ataku na Sedin, wtedy emocje często brały nad nim górę. Jak sam później zauważył, w niektórych sprawach powinien stawać z boku. Charyzmatyczny Toa Zieleni nie potrzebował dużo, aby swoim bohaterstwem podbić serca Matoran po przybyciu na wyspę. Zaskarbił też sobie m.i. sympatię Turagi Drueya, z którym często rozmawia i prosi go o rady. Początkowe sukcesy po przybyciu wzbudziły jednak u Florexa zbyt dużą pewność siebie i zaczął się wywyższać spośród "Toa Sedin" To w połączeniu m.i. z chęcią niezależności Reggera spowodowało szybki rozpad drużyny, a właściwie nigdy nie dopuściło do jej prawdziwego powstania. Z trójki pozostałych Toa jedynie Metarion pozostał w owocnych stosunkach z Toa Roślinności. Z czasem ich stosunki wzmocniły się, aby wreszcie przerodzić się w prawdziwą przyjaźń. Ze względy na nieudaną próbę stworzenia druzyny na Sedin Florex uznał, że brak mu zdolności przywódczych (a właściwie wmówił sobie to). Indywidualista, za jakiego się uważał nie przeszedł próby czasu. Podczas podróży po Archipelagu w poszukiwaniu pomocy on przejął pałkę pierwszeństwa i jego prawdziwa natura wzięła górę. Od początku był z nim Metarion, którego obecność i aprobata tylko wzmocniła pewność Florexa. Toa Roślinności, który uratował cztery tuziny Matoran z nieswojej wioski, a następnie samotnie werbował coraz to nowych Toa do pomocy w ratunku wyspy w oczach tych werbowanych był od samego początku przywódcą. Toa Zieleni jednak o tym nie myślał (a jakże by mógł, w końcu wszystkimi myślami pomagał Matoranom z Sedin) i o swojej pozycji uświadomił sobie dopiero na Tarencie, kiedy przyszlo mu układanie planów bitwy i zarządzanie działaniami innych. Przy drobnej pomocy Metariona Toa Zieleni później został wypchany na pozycję lidera nowopowstałej drużyny Toa Półksiężyca. Florex uważa, że nie jest liderem z swojego wyboru, lecz innych (co tak na prawdę bardzo go raduje). Sztukę walki Florex opanował na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Imponująca zwinność pozostała jeszcze z czasów przed przemianą, a życie w dżungli nie pozwala jej ani na chwilę podupaść. Siła, której tak Florexowi przybyło jest niewątpliwie bardzo ważnym atrybutem wojownika. Obie te fizyczne cechy w połączeniu z techniką, którą Florex sam* opracował i doskonalił przez lata dają efekt bardzo skutecznej techniki walki (Po obudzeniu się Florexa z "hibernacji" po kąpieli z EP był on praktycznie kompletnym nowicjuszem. Ku kolosalnemu zdziwieniu Toa Zieleni, sztukę boju przyswajał wyjątkowo szybko. To, czego opanowanie zajmuje niekiedy lata, on przyzwajał już po kilku, kilkunastu próbach). Jego fizyczne możlwiości zwiększają zakres możliwych ruchów i ataków. Lata doświadczenia tylko pomogły mu udoskonalić jego technikę. Sprecyzowanie jego stylu jest dość kłopotliwe. W walce korzysta z dwóch broni- Roślinnego Ostrza i Roślinnych Pazurów. Takie połączenie broni daje mu możliwość korzystania z ciekawych "kombosów". Jednym z jego ulubionych ruchów jest odbicie/zablokowanie nad głową broni przeciwnika i udeżenia pazurami w odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową. W walce Florex chętnie korzysta z maski i jeszcze bardziej z żywiołu. Z użyciem pierwszej czeka na dogodna okazję, żeby nie marnować energi a za to zadać jeden, ale konkretny cios. Odmienną częścią jego walki jest moc elementarna. W jej korzystaniu niewątpliwie przebija większość innnych Toa. W zasadzie braku energi elementarnej nie odczuł jeszcze nigdy.Wyzwalając moc żywiołu jest on pomysłowy i kreatywny. Prawdopodobnie to żywioł jest głownym atutem Florexa z walce. Toa z Sedin nie stroni też od trenowania innych, jak twierdzi, pomagając innym pomagamy samym sobie być silniejszymi. Z Florexem trenował m.in Daro Florex jako Matoranin był muzykiem. Grał wtedy w zespole Matoran. Kiedy stał się Toa, nie porzucił swojego zawodu i zarazem zainteresowania. Gra on na gitarze po dziś dzień, jednak teraz robi to w ramach hobby. Choć do wirtuoza mu daleko, na jego grę raczej nikt nie narzeka. Ma on też całkiem niezły głos i często śpiewa. Wielką pasją Florexa jest zielarstwo. Praktykował je jeszcze będąc Matoraninem. Obecnie jest specem od flory Sedin i jednym z lepiej obeznanych z jej Rahi. Swoje spostrzeżenia i wiedzę postanowił pokazać innym pisząc notatki i kompletując je w coś na podobieństwo książki. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie przez swoje hobby stał sę Toa. Florex kocha naturę. Stara dostrzegać się jej uroki i niezwykłość. Jest cierpliwy i spostrzegawczy. Jego pasja wiąże się z tym, że zna się na tropieniu, podstawach medycyny czy orientacji w terenie. Florexa interesują także bardzo mity i legendy Archipelagu Półksiężyca. Określeniem "encyklopedia" Trost całkiem dobrze oddał wiedzę Sedińczyka. Zna on większość legend, często także mało znanych. Ma też dużą wiedzą o tajemniczych aspektach histori AP. Choć Florex nieraz chciał, nigdy nie udał się w wyprawę archeologiczną czy w poszukiwanie legendarnych artefaktów * - wyjdzie z Sagą Sedin Uzbrojenie i narzędzia Jako Matoranin Florex zazwyczaj korzystał z długiego sztyletu, czasmi używał też włóczni. Po przemianie w Toa, sztylet przemienił się razem z nim, stając się Ostrzem Roślinności. Ze względu na przemianę, włócznia została mu już tylko pamiątką, tak jak jego stara, mała gitara. Jako Toa Florex walczy za pomocą Ostrza Roślinności i roślinnych pazurów, które przewodzą jego moc elementarną. Jego maska to kanohi Pakari, maska siły. Posiada też własną gitarę, z której korzysta jako muzyk. Muzyka W przypadku Florexa należy wyodrębnić muzykę, jakże ważną w przypadku jego pracy. thumb|left|272px Jako Matoranin, Florex wraz z innymi Matoranami grał w miejscowym zespole. Grał muzykę Le-Korańską, spokojną i wprawiającą w specyficzny klimat całą wioskę. Często grał też dla przyjemności, czasami na środku miasta, czasami przy swoim domu- słowem- tam, gdzie miał akurat ochotę. Przez swoje występy stał się znany i powszechnie lubiany. ---- Kiedy Florex stał się Toa, nie widział żadnego powodu, aby zaprzestać grać muzykę. Sprawił sobie większą gitarę i ciągle robił o co lubił- grał. Po wpadnięciu do Protodermis w nieznanych okolicznościach, Florex utracił prawie całą pamięć. Jednym z bardzo nielicznych wspomnień było to, że grał dawniej na gitarze, co po dotarciu na najbliższą wyspę zaczął robić ponownie. Odkrył też, że ma bardzo dobry głos i często dawał samotne występny na wyspie. Florex band Informacje już wkrótce '' :] 'Theme' http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,skillet,hero.html 'Cytaty' * ''"Lepsza szóstka razem, niż jedynki i dwójki oddzielnie"- Florex do reszty swojej przyszłej drużyny, Szukając Wsparcia * "Tu jest cały archipelag, a gdzieś w nim są tacy, którzy nam pomogą" - Szukając Wsparcia * "Lekcja cierpliwości ci nie zaszkodzi" - Florex do Tifrena, Sekret Tablicy 'Ciekawostki' * Florex mieszkając na Sedin śpiewał w zespole muzycznym * Imię Florex pochodzi od słowa "Flora" * Mimo, że Florex podczas zanurzenia w Energetycznym Protodermis miał na sobie swoją Pakari, nie została ona przemieniona w Kanohi Nuva. * Najlepszym przyjacielem Florexa jest Metarion. * Początkowo Florex miał być duchem żywiołu Roślinności, ale zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu, ponieważ mógł on wywołać zbyt duże kontrowersje * Florex zna się z takimi postaciami jak Baranger, Fonger i Maru. * Podczas Gali FB 2010 Florex został wybrany najlepszą postacią roku. Art przedstawiający go jako Matoranina został drugim najlepszym rysunkiem (1). * Artykuł o Florexie jest drugą po stronie głównej najczęściej komentowaną stroną na Fanclubie 'Autor' Vezok999 13:36, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Informacje o MOCach' * Matoranin Florex został zbudowany we wrześniu 2010 roku. Razem ze wszystkimi sprzętami liczy 39 części. Może zakładać włócznię i gitarę na plecy oraz przypinać sztylet do pasa. Posiada budowę tradycyjnego Metrutoranina. * Toa Florex przed przemianą został zbudowany we Wrześniu 2010 roku. Liczy 56 części. Ma budowę Toa Hagah, w prawej ręce ma mechanizm. Może trzymać swoj ostrze na plecach. * Toa Florex po przemianie został zbudowany w listopadzie 2009 roku. Zawiera 64 częci i instrukcje. Ma własnej konstrukcji budowę i był pierwszą powstałą wersją Florexa. Może wzruszać ramionami, czego nie może robić prawie żaden MOC ** Modyfikacja do Toa Florexa- używającego Gitary powstała w Sierpniu 2010 roku, chociaż prototypy miały swój początek już w Maju. Złota gitara może być założona na szyję oraz trzymana w rękach. Florex w tej wersji posiada również mikrofon. Szare łączniki zostały w tej wersji zastąpione czarnymi, tak jak zielony tułów Metru. Wersję kolorystyczną z tej wersji powinno uważać się za prawdziwą. * Florex jako Toa Półksiężyca został stworzony w marcu 2011 roku. Liczy 83 części, posiada instrukcję. Ma włąsnej konstrukcji ciało. Tak jak wersja po przemianie może wzruszać ramionami. Informacje o fan art'ach * Pierwsza praca graficzna ukazująca Toa Florexa powstała około marca 2010 roku. Mowa o Komiksie:Spotkanie z Anarcherem. Skany tych grafik jeszcze nie powstały. * Matoranin Florex został narysowany po raz pierwszy we wrześniu 2010 roku. Jest to pomalowany szkic, ukazujący znalezienie Kamienia Toa thumb|right|240px Pojawienia się Saga Sedin: * Szukając Wsparcia - pierwsze pojawienie * Dziennik Florexa * Odwet * Sekret Tablicy Inne: * Komiks:Spotkanie z Anarcherem * Droga Skazańców- niekanonicznie 'Zobacz też' * Galeria:Florex Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Roślinność Kategoria:Saga Sedin Kategoria:Archipelag Półksiężyca Kategoria:Toa Półksiężyca Kategoria:Twórczość Vezoka999 Kategoria:Self-MOC